Pictures Gallery
IMPORTANT: the links to the DeviantArt's account of the pictures' illustrators are listed at the bottom of this page. Except if differently specified or if the clothes are copied from original pictures of the characters, the clothes in the pictures belong to the artists who drew them. Suishou Suine's pictures Suishou Suine's official artworks by ShiaSeki Suishou Suishou Suine - Concept Art.jpg|Suishou Suine's concept art (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Suishou Suine - Concept Back.jpg|Suishou Suine's back concept art (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Suishou Suine - Wings Open.jpg|Suishou Suine's wings' concept art (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Suishou Suine (Whisper Append - concept Art).jpg|Suishou Suine Whisper Append's concept art (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Suishou Suine Strong Append ~ Concept Art.jpg|Suishou Suine Strong Append's concept art (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Suishou Suine Vivid Append ~ Concept Art.jpg|Suishou Suine Vivid Append's concept art (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Suishou Suine Sweet - Concept Art.jpg|Suishou Suine Sweet Append's concept art (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Suishou Suine Dark - Concept Art.jpg|Suishou Suine Dark Append's concept art (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Suishou Moments of Magic.jpg|Suishou Suine (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Suishou Lightwire.jpg|Suishou Suine Lightwire style (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Suishou Halloween.jpg|Suishou Suine Halloween drawing (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Suishou Suine Original pictures Suishou Suine (Kichijouji's gift).jpg|Suishou Suine (picture by Zowie Granz) Suishou Suine (request to hananon).png|Suishou Suine (picture by hananon) Suishou Suine (Kiriban by Naussi).jpg|Suishou Suine (picture by Naussi) Suishou Suine - Eternita (Art Trade with Nanamiel).jpg|Suishou Suine (picture by Nanamiel) The Ice Queen (Request to Syahtrec).jpg|Suishou Suine (picture by Syahtrec) Suishou Suine (picture by miiyukirin).png|Suishou Suine (picture by miiyukirin) Suishou Suine (Request to Emy-san).png|Suishou Suine box art style (picture by Emy-san) Suishou Suine (Request to lale-chan).png|Suishou Suine (picture by lale-chan) Suishou Suine (Request to snowsoil).jpg|Suishou Suine (picture by snowsoil) Suishou Suine (Art Trade with D-Aika).png|Suishou Suine (picture by D-Aika) Suishou Suine (Birthday present by Flamingo-sama).png|Suishou Suine (picture by Flamingo-sama) Suishou Suine (Request to weepinbelly).png|Suishou Suine (picture by Weepinbelly) Suishou Suine (Christmas 2015 - Gift by noizoid).png|Suishou Suine (picture by noizoid) Suishou Suine (Art Trade with Pupuomena).png|Suishou Suine (picture by Pupuomena) Suishou Suine (Conny's gift).png|Suishou Suine (Picture by Conny) Suishou Suine (Christmas gift request to animatiSoulFire).jpg|Suishou Suine (picture by animatiSoulFire) Suishou Suine Whisper pictures Suishou Suine (Request to IAlice-chan).jpg|Suishou Suine (picture by IAlice-chan) Suishou Suine Strong pictures Suishou Suine Strong Append ~ Concept Art.jpg|Suishou Suine Strong Append's concept art (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Suishou Suine Vivid pictures Suishou Suine Vivid Append ~ Concept Art.jpg|Suishou Suine Vivid Append's concept art (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Suishou Suine Sweet pictures Suishou Suine (Trade by Hue-Chan).png|Suishou Suine (picture by Hue-Chan) Suishou Suine Dark pictures Suishou Suine Dark Append (Secret Santa by stormilove).jpg|Suishou Suine (picture by stormilove) Suishou Suine alternative outfit pictures Suishou Suine (Picture by VioletCrystal259).png|Suishou Suine (Picture by VioletCrystal259) Suishou Suine (Art Trade with Alice-Yun).png|Suishou Suine (picture by Alice-Yun) Suishou Suine (Emy-san - Summer 2014 outfit contest entry).png|Suishou Suine (picture by Emy-san) Suishou Suine (Toxic-Utahime - New Year's Contest 2013-2014 - 1st entry).png|Suishou Suine's New Year's picture (picture by Toxic-Utahime) Suishou Suine (Toxic-Utahime - New Year's Contest 2013-2014 - 2nd entry).png|Suishou Suine's New Year's picture (picture by Toxic-Utahime) Suishou Suine (Toxic-Utahime - Summer 2014 outfit contest entry).png|Suishou Suine's summer outfit picture (picture by Toxic-Utahime) Suishou Suine (ShadowofThunder - Summer 2014 outfit contest entry).png|Suishou Suine's summer outfit picture (picture by ShadowofThunder) Suishou Suine (Art Trade with invaderkuma).png|Suishou Suine (picture by invederkuma) Suishou Suine (amazinggoddess1 - Summer 2014 outfit contest entry).png|Suishou Suine (picture by amazinggoddess1) Suishou Suine (BloodyMaiden9 - Summer 2014 outfit contest entry).jpg|Suishou Suine (picture by BloodyMaiden9) Suishou Suine (BloodyMaiden9 - Color Contest entry).jpg|Suishou Suine (picture by BloodyMaiden9) Suishou Suine (CocoAndFamily - Summer 2014 outfit contest entry).jpg|Suishou Suine (picture by CocoAndFamily) Suishou Suine (MarshallLee622 - Summer 2014 outfit contest entry - Uncoloured).jpg|Suishou Suine (picture by MarshallLee622) Suishou Suine (generalsin).png|Suishou Suine (picture by generalsin) Suishou Suine chibi pictures Chibi Suishou (Gift from Emy-san).png|Suishou Suine (picture by Emy-san) Chibi Suishou (xseerx's gift).png|Suishou Suine (picture by xseerx) Suishou Suine Chibi (Gift by VsDoodles).png|Suishou Suine (picture by VsDoodles) Suishou Suine (Request to Aloofcloud).png|Suishou Suine (picture by Aloofcloud) Chibi Suishou (Prize from PatyKida).png|Suishou Suine Whisper (picture by PatyKida) Suishou Suine Strong Chibi (Request to ChaChoou-Chan).png|Suishou Suine (picture by ChaCoou-Chan) Suishou Suine Vivid Chibi (Prize by SenjuMadara).png|Suishou Suine Vivid (picture by SenjuMadara) Chibi Suishou (Art Trade with mistifiedmistress).jpg|Suishou Suine (picture by MistifiedMistress) Suishou (by Zi-MoZil).jpg|Suishou Suine (picture by Zi-MoZil) Suishou Suine other pictures Suishou Suine - Stamp.png|Suishou Suine's stamp (picture by Nanamiel) Suishou Suine - Lineart (Prize by Neru-Sama).png|Suishou Suine's lineart (picture by Neru-Sama) Suishou Suine - moving icon (Request to invaderkuma).gif|Suishou Suine (icon by invaderkuma) Shō Suine pictures Shō Suine - Concept Art.jpg|Shō Suine's concept art (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Sho Suine Whisper - Concept Art.jpg|Shō Suine Whisper Append's concept art (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Shō Suine Strong Append - Concept Art.jpg|Shō Suine Strong Append's concept art (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Shō Suine Vivid Append - Concept Art.jpg|Shō Suine Vivid Append's concept art (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Shō Suine - Wings open.jpg|Shō Suine with his wings open (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Shō.jpg|Shō Suine (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Shō Suine at the window.jpg|Shō Suine (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Shō Suine - semirealism.jpg|Shō Suine's semirealistic portrait (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Shō portrait.jpg|Shō Suine (portrait by ShiaSeki-Suishou) Palette Sho.jpg|Shō Suine - palette drawing (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Shō Suine (Raffle prize by Ex-Trident).png|Shō Suine (picture by Ex-Trident) Shō Suine (picture by Axsens).jpg|Shō Suine (picture by Axsens) Shō Suine - Momento (Request to Nanamiel).jpg|Shō Suine (picture by Nanamiel) Shō (Siphine).jpg|Shō Suine (picture by Siphine) Shō Suine (Contest Prize by MagicalSpackles).png|Shō Suine (picture by MagicalSpackles) Shō (Rosy-Iris).jpg|Shō (picture by Rosy-Iris) Shō Suine (Contest entry by Paradi-Len-Kagamine).jpg|Shō Suine (picture by Paradi-Len-Kagamine) Shō Suine (Contest Entry by Alice-Yun).png|Shō Suine (picture by Alice-Yun) Shō Suine (Contest Entry by DeinoMiku).jpg|Shō Suine (picture by DeinoMiku) Shō Suine (Request to Conny).jpg|Shō Suine (picture by Conny) Shō Suine (Request to milk-chan-desu).png|Shō Suine (sketch by milk-chan-desu) Shō Suine (Request to FJNEanimelover).jpg|Shō Suine (picture by FJNEanimelover) Shō Suine Whisper Chibi (Prize by Prominent-Star).png|Shō Suine Whisper (picture by Prominent-Star) Shō Suine Minimalist Headshot (Contest Entry by Celestrai).png|Shō Suine (picture by Celestrai) Sho Suine chibi headshot (picture by PK-Alice).png|Shō Suine (picture by PK-Alice) Shō (YurikoChan3).png|Shō Suine (picture by YurikoChan3) Shō doll.jpg|Shō Suine's plush doll made by ShiaSeki Suishou Sho Suine's dakimakura drawn by Nanamiel (contains mature content): http://nanamiel.deviantart.com/art/Gift-Play-With-Me-519203991 Shō Suine Ryouseirui pictures Sho Suine (Ryouseirui - Concept Art).png|Shō Suine Ryoseirui Append's concept art (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Shō (Power-of-no).png|Shō Suine Ryouseirui (picture by power-of-no) Shō (ColorfulVoid).png|Shō Suine Ryouseirui (picture by ColorfulVoid) Suishou and Shō Suine's pictures Suishou Suine & Shō Suine 01.jpg|Suishou Suine and Shō Suine (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Sunset.jpg|Suishou Suine and Shō Suine's silouhettes (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Wedding Scene.jpg|Suishou and Sho drawn by ShiaSeki Suishou Suishou & Shō (Kiriban for ShiaSeki Suishou by izzym19).jpg|Suishou Suine and Shō Suine (picture by izzym19) Suishou Suine & Shō Suine (Kichijouji's gift).jpg|Suishou Suine and Shō Suine (picture by Zowie-Granz) Aurora di mezzanotte (Secret Santa gift by KitzelPancake).jpg|Suishou Suine and Shō Suine (picture by KitzelPancake) Suishou Suine and Shō Suine (Prize by Cobalt-Starlight).png|Suishou Suine and Shō Suine (picture by Cobalt-Starlight) Chibi Suishou Suine and Shō Suine (Request to Ameri011).jpg|Suishou Suine and Shō Suine (picture by Ameri011) Suishou & Shō Request (Toxic-Utahime).jpg|Suishou and Shō (picture by Toxic-Utahime) Suishou Suine & Shō Suine (Request to Kai-chan47).png|Suishou Suine and Shō Suine (picture by Kai-chan47) Sui, Shō, Formichino.jpg|Suishou, Shō and their ant-eater Formichino (picture by ShiaSeki Suishou) Doll's Thoughts - Page 1.jpg|First page of the comic "Doll's Thoughts" by ShiaSeki Suishou (never finished) Doll's Thoughts - Page 1 - English.jpg|English page of "Dolls' Thoughts" Gratitude.jpg|One-page manga "Gratitude" by ShiaSeki Suishou Other pictures Synthesize artworks Synthesize.jpg|Synthesize ~Version 0.0~'s artwork by ShiaSeki Suishou Synthesize 0.1.jpg|Synthesize ~Version 0.1~'s artwork by ShiaSeki Suishou Original songs artworks Suishou Suine (I).jpg|I's original artwork by ShiaSeki Suishou Suishou Suine (Loop).jpg|L∞p's original artwork by ShiaSeki Suishou World of Fantasy (Blue Version).jpg|World of Fantasy (Blue Version)'s original artwork by ShiaSeki Suishou Aurora di mezzanotte (Suisou + Sho).jpg|Aurora di mezzanotte's original artwork by ShiaSeki Suishou Reflection SuiSho.jpg|Reflections' original artwork by Shiaseki Suishou Porta il vento.jpg|Porta il vento's original artwork by ShiaSeki Suishou Porta il vento - First version.jpg|Porta il vento's β artwork by ShiaSeki Suishou Synthesis Machine.jpg|Synthesis Machine's original artwork by ShiaSeki Suishou, featuring Suishou Suine and Haruka Orenji Sloth Filled Nights.jpg|Sloth Filled Nights's original artwork by ShiaSeki Suishou Cover songs artworks 1,2 Fanclub! (Suishou & Ayame).png|Suishou Suine and Ayame Arisu in "1, 2, Fanclub!" (artwork by RiriPika) Ah, it's a wonderful cat life! (Suishou Suine & Ayame Arisu).png|Suishou Suine and Ayame Arisu in "Ah, it's a wonderful cat life!" (artwork by RiriPika) Illustrators ShiaSeki Suishou Alice-Yun Aloofcloud Ameri011 amazinggoddess1 animatiSoulFire Axsens: http://axsens.deviantart.com/ BloodyMaiden9 Celestrai ChaChoou-Chan Cobalt-Starlight: http://cobalt-starlight.deviantart.com/ CocoAndFamily Conny D-Aika: http://d-aika.deviantart.com/ DeinoMiku Emy-san Ex-Trident FJNEanimelover Flamingo-sama: http://flamingo-sama.deviantart.com/ HIS-PR0XY Hue-Chan (ColorfulVoid) IAlice-chan invaderkuma izzym19 Kai-chan47 KitzelPancake lale-chan MagicalSpackles: http://magicalspackles.deviantart.com/ MarshallLee622 milk-chan-desu miiyukirin MistifiedMistress Nanamiel Naussi Neru-Sama noizoid: http://noizoid.deviantart.com/ PatyKida PK-Alice power-of-no: http://power-of-no.deviantart.com/ Prominent-Star Pupuomena RiriPika Rosy-Iris: http://rosy-iris.deviantart.com/ SenjuMadara ShadowofThunder Siphine: http://siphine.deviantart.com/ snowsoil stormilove: http://stormilove.deviantart.com/ Syahtrec Toxic-Utahime VioletCrystal259 VsDoodles Weepinbelly xseerx Zi-MoZil: http://zi-mozil.deviantart.com/ Zowie Granz (formerly Kichijouji)